Sexual Purity Test: Peyton Sawyer
by Cuckoo4CocOpuffs
Summary: Peyton gets handed a Sexual Purity test and decides to complete it for her own personal amusement. plz read and review.


**Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters of OTH for my own purposes, no gain financial or otherwise is gained from this story. The Purity Test was published in a local student newspaper, so full credit to them for my borrowing of said test.**

**Purity Test anyone...read on.**

* * *

Peyton looked down at the long list of questions, 200 plus, wrinkling her brow, she looked at the clock on the wall, 45 more minutes to go, before class was over. Put her pen to paper, she filled out her name and age and proceeded to fill it out.

Name: Peyton E. Sawyer

Age: 17

**Sexual Purity Test**

**Section 1: Back to Basics**

1. Been sexually aroused? Duh.

2. Had an arousing dream? Of Nathan and Jake and…..Lucas.

3. Had an orgasm? Yes.

4. Kissed someone? Yes.

5. French kissed someone? Yes.

6. Kissed someone other than on the lips? Yes.

7. Slept with someone (just slept)? Yes, most recently w/ Luke, was rip-roaringly drunk.

8. Had a date past 1am? Yes.

9. Had a date Friday, Saturday, Sunday of the same weekend? Does spending the whole weekend in Nathan's bed count? Or Jake's for that matter.

10. Kissed someone while you were in the horizontal position? Yup and many other positions.

11. Kissed someone on the first date? Yeah, Jake, I'm pretty sure.

12. Ear frenched someone, or been ear frenched by someone else? By Nathan, back when we're lovey dovey.

13. Necked continuously for more than 15 minutes? With Nathan and Luke.

14. Necked continuously for longer than 2 hrs? With Jake.

15. Gotten entangled while necking? Yes, with Luke got tangled up with his choker.

16. Petted below the shoulders? Hell yeah.

17. Slow danced? Yeah.

18. Have you or your partner had an orgasm while petting? With Nathan and Jake.

19. Exaggerated about your sexual experience? Maybe when I was drunk…can't remember.

20. Gone out with only 1 person for awhile? Yes.

21. Gone swimming with someone in the nude? Yes with Nathan at the beach.

22. Bathed or showered with someone? With Nathan and Jake.

23. Stuffed a bra or pants? Stuffed my bra when I was 11, it was Brooke's idea to try and snag some guys' attention, we were in grade 6 and they were in grade 8.

24. Picked someone up or let someone pick you up? Not to my knowledge.

**Section 2: Naughty People**

25. Gone through the motions of sexual intercourse while clothed? With Nathan.

26. Done #25 on the first date? NO!

27. Seen someone completely nude? Yes.

28. Been seen completely nude by someone else? Yes.

29. Been with someone while both of you were completely nude? Yes.

30. Told someone you loved them when you did not? NO!

31. Had two dates with two different people on the same night? NO!

32. Gone steady with two different people at the same time? No, cause technically Nathan and I were broken up, although Lucas was with Brooke.

33. Done #32 without either of them knowing? No.

34. Done #32 with one or both of them knowing? No.

35. Told or listened to dirty jokes in mixed company? Yes.

36. Read pornographic literature? Yes…face reddens in memory.

37. Bought pornographic literature? No comment.

38. Bought sexual objects? yes and no, yes with Jake, No with Nathan, didn't have the chance with Lucas.

39. Seen a pornographic movie? Brooke and her influence.

40. Seen a burlesque show? NO!

41. Exposed yourself in public? Not intently.

42. Play strip poker (ie. Strip twister, strip go fish)? Yeah.

43. Masturbated? Hell yeah.

44. Done #43 with a foreign object? Define "foreign object"….naughty wink.

45. Done #43 where you could've been discovered? No, cause no one is ever home at my house and Yes, because people have a tendency to walk in whenever they want to.

46. Done #43 when someone was watching? Nathan wanted to, but I wasn't ready to and Jake left before we could get into that and with Lucas that wasn't an issue _yet._

47. Done #43 at least once a week for more than 3 months? Yes, when I was getting any.

48. Done #43 for at least once a day for more than 1 month? Not for more than a month, just for a week and a bit after Jake left.

49. Discussed #43? Yes.

50. Done #43 in mixed company? No, Brooke and I haven't gotten that drunk yet.

**Section 3: Watch those Roman Hands**

51. Fondling a woman's covered breast? No.

52. Fondling a woman's bare breast? No.

53. Fondling the bare breast of a woman who was picked up? No.

54. Sucking a woman's nipple? No.

55. Fondled someone's covered genitals? Yes.

56. Fondled someone's bare genitals? Yes.

57. Fondled someone's covered genitals on the first date? No.

58. Fondled someone's bare genitals on the first date? No.

59. Pinched or patted the buttocks of a member of the opposite sex? Yes.

60. Been arrested? No.

61. Been convicted of a felony? No.

* * *

Peyton scowled at the remaining questions, doing this Purity test was so juvenile, but somewhat interesting, plus it helped to pass the time in English Lit class. The bell rang, Peyton tucked the questionnaire into her bag and walked out of class.

* * *

More to come…

Just a note to anyone who has the idea to copy these questions and do their own version for the other characters, I'm already writing stories for Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke and Jake, based on my own ideas, so if you have your own version of a Purity test then go ahead, but otherwise, please don't. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
